Violet Mist
by music-rox12
Summary: I'll let you live for now but if ever see you again you're a goner" She removed the gun from his chest and she rode off with her friend close behind. Sasuke and Naruto just looked shocked. "Was that...Hinata". Takes place in the Wild West!Some OOCness!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I;m in trouble cuz I haven't updated in...months. So for you guys to forgive me even just a little, I made this story up! I hope you guys like it.**

**Full Sumary-"I'll let you and your cute friend live for noe, but if I ever see you again you're a goner" She removed the gun from my chest and rode off with her riend behind her. Naruto and I just stared at her in shock, "Was that...Hinata?"Naruto cast in the wild west! **

**They are all 16 years old, except for the adults who will come in later on. **

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke POV**

California.

The land of the free and the brave. The place where you can have a new start.

That's exactly why I'm going.

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke, hurry up! We're going to miss the ship to America if you don't come!" I heard my best friend say. I turned around to respond to my blond friend.

"I'm almost done dobe! I just need one more minute. " I said in my emotionless tone. Naruto knew me better though. He could probably tell I was just as nervous and excited as him. I packed the last of my belongings into my suitcases and headed out of my room.

Naruto turned around to face me with a bored expression.

"You take soooo long? What are you? A girl?" I just frowned at him and started walking out of the house. "Well? Are you coming or not dobe?" He followed me and we went to my car. The servant there was already in the car waiting for us to get in. We put our luggage in and the driver set off.

* * *

"What do you think America is like, Sasuke?" Naruto asked me once we were settled in, in the room. Once my driver left us we boarded the ship and went into our room. We had just finished packing when he said the question.

"Well, according to Itachi it's a nice place with many opportunities. The towns are nice and they'll give you money plus he says that some men have even found gold on the ground." I was lying on my bed reading a book.

"Naruto was sitting on his bed looking at me. "Are you sure? I mean, it sounds too good to be true, Sasuke. Itachi's lied to us before." He was right. Itachi has lied more than anyone I have ever met. That's why I was pretty happy when he decided to move to California and live there. Even though it's the 1800's, the united States are pretty popular throughout the world, especially after the war between them and Britain. People around the world were shocked to see how they could defeat the greatest army in the war. Now, me and Naruto are going to America to start a business together because Itachi wrote in one of his many letters 'this place is full of great chances'.

"Well, we're just going to have to find out if he lied or not" I stood up and put my book away. I grabbed my pajamas from my drawer and headed towards the bathroom to put them on. I entered the room and took my shirt off. I faced the mirror above the sink and saw a man with midnight black hair and eyes looking at me. I sighed and put on my pajamas.

I left the bathroom to find Naruto asleep already.

"Jeez…you're too much of an idiot Naruto" I muttered. I looked around the room to find some things that I didn't notice before. This was a second class room so it had enough space for 2 people. The bed on the left, where Naruto was now sleeping, was a small bed that fit him nicely. The bed on the right was mine. In the middle of the two beds were two drawers where our clothes were. The door was in front of the beds and the bathroom was on the right side of the room.

The best part of the room was the view. The window was about 2 to 3 feet wide and 1 foot tall, so the ocean was seen clearly.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Naruto snoring. I muttered 'idiot' and left the room to the deck of the ship. The ship was a wooden ship, but one of the fanciest that there is. I went to one of the sides of the ships, and leaned forward on the wooden wall that prevented me from falling to my doom.

I watched the ocean for a long time, thinking of how my new life would be. If what Itachi said was true, then life would be a walk in the park, but if he lied then things could get difficult. The sun was setting and the sea turned a beautiful shade of orange. I stared off into the sunset,

"Let's see how things will turn out" I said to myself and I headed back to the room to get some sleep.

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

_Meanwhile….._

"P-please! Have mercy!" A man with brownish hair said to me. His blue eyes were filled with fright, but the woman in front of him didn't even care. She had the gun touching his forehead and her eyes were emotional.

"I don't think so. Now give me the money!" Her voice was filled with impatience. The man squeaked and took out all the money he had. The woman nodded to one of her comrades and he took the money away.

"Thanks for the cash, but I can't have you tellin' on me" Without a look of sympathy from her, she pulled the trigger.

"Let's go" She fixed her cowboy hat, and mounted her horse.

"How much money did he have?" asked the comrade. His brownish hair was covered by his hat and his red bandana was tied around his neck. His brown horse he was riding was running along with the black horse carrying his friend.

"Not enough. We gotta get some more or we won't be able to have dinner tonight." Her face was calmer than it was a few seconds ago. "We can stay in a hotel for the night, though. Let's go into town before night falls. "She looked at him with her violet eyes "You know you don't have to do this, Kiba. I don't want you to get caught up in this dangerous life like I've had."

Kiba looked at her and then looked away. "It's OK. It's my choice and we're going to get through this together. I'm not going to abandon you, Hinata." They rode in silence after that.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like this chapter! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke POV**

"The captain says that the ship should arrive in California in a few days, teme" I twitched at the nickname he uses around me. He's been using it ever since we were kids, but it's always annoying when he uses it. I looked at him and he had a big grin on his face. He knows this is annoying me.

"That's good. We can finally get off this thing."

"Hey now, it's only been two months teme." He looked at the ceiling of our room. He looked like he was thinking of something…or someone.

"Naruto, I know how much you miss her but she's gone. You'll probably never be able to see her again." He looked at me with pain in his eyes. I know my words stung him, but he needed to know.

Naruto stared at me for a, little longer until he collapsed on his bed. "Sure, sure. I got to get some sleep now, so goodnight." He put the blankets over his head, and faked a yawn. I sat on my bed staring at him. He really is an idiot.

"Naruto….first of all, I know you're faking it. And the next is that it's only noon." I saw him stand up from the bed and look at me hard.

"Damn and I hoped that it would have worked too." He pouted and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. "Anyway, I'm sure I'm going to see her again. I know it." His eyes showed determination.

"You might see her again Naruto, but it might not be like you want it to be. Sakura's probably changed by now. It's been two years after all" Yes, it has been two years since we both saw Sakura Haruno. She was a childhood friend with an obsession of me. Naruto used to get into fights with me and anyone else Sakura was interested in. One day she suddenly disappeared and it broke Naruto. I don't know why that happened though.

"Well excuse me Sasuke for actually knowing what love is!" He shouted and walked out of the room. He was wrong. I used to know what love was. But my love was killed in a murder. She was my whole life, but she was taken away from me. Some people may not call it love since I only knew her when we were 3, but she was special.

I felt tired so I went to the far corner of the room and turned off the lights. I went to my bed and closed my eyes. Memories of her were in my head and I hoped I would get some sleep.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

We were riding again. It was the same thing over and over again. I kill a guy for their money, and me and Kiba stay in a hotel and maybe get some food. We sometimes stay in a tent that he brought with him.

I never wanted to get Kiba into any of this. He has been my friend ever since we were 7, and I love him like a brother. When that day came, he insisted that I shouldn't go, but I left anyway. He followed me and we've been traveling around ever since. Texas is big, so there are a lot of places to see. It's just too bad we can't stay in one place for too long.

"Hinata, where should we go?" Kiba asked me. I stopped my horse, Shadow, and looked at him. He also stopped Daylight, his horse and waited for me to answer, He's so loyal.

"We're heading to California. They say people can start over again there and the grounds are full of gold. It'll be a long trip though. We have to get some cash to last the trip. Kiba can you get me my suitcase?" Kiba paled and he started to get mad. He knew what I was panning then.

"No, Hinata. Not again. You almost got arrested last time!"

"It's the only way Kiba. I lost focus last time. I'll concentrate more this time." He didn't move from his horse, so I grabbed my suitcase and opened it. It was a small suitcase so it could fit a few things. I found the thing I wanted and walked behind Shadow so he could cover me.

Kiba blushed. "W-what are you doing, Hinata?!Someone might s-see?!" He turned around so he couldn't see me. I laughed at him.

"Kiba, we're in the desert. I'm pretty sure that there's no one here except for us. Besides if anyone decides to take a peek, I'll just use this" I held up my gun. "Or this if it comes to it" I pointed to the sword that was strapped to Shadow's side.

My friend finally seemed to agree because he knew as much as me that we needed money and fast. Even though, I hate doing this as much as he does.

* * *

I walked into the saloon. It was full of men and saloon girls dancing. They should be called prostitutes instead of dancers. I walked over to the bar.

"Give me the special, Shino." Shino looked at me and his mouth dropped. He must be wondering at my change of clothes. I was wearing a pink, strapless dress that reached all the way to my ankles. The sleeves also acted like gloves and I wore my black stockings underneath. For the final touches, I wore white heels and a pink flower on my head.

"Hinata, you…" He said. I cut him off.

"Give me the special Shino. You know what I'm going to do so you might as well let me do it. Kiba has already agreed to it." He nodded his head and gave me two shots of vodka. I drank one and headed off towards the group of men that were playing poker.

"H-hey guys. What are you d-doing?" I asked in my friendly tone. The stuttering was a bonus so these suckers would think I won't do anything dirty."

"Well we were playing cards. You want to play beautiful." The man who said that was way older than me and he smelled of alcohol. I still smiled sweetly and tried to refuse. He kept pestering me though so I eventually agreed. Another guy gave me five cards and we began to play. These suckers didn't know what was coming….

"I win!" I cheered for the 20th time in a row. The men around me had their mouths opened with utter shock. I collected my money that I earned and stood up. Shino had given me a bag to put my money in so I put all the money in the bag. I looked at the guys sweetly with my big eyes. "I'm s-sorry but I have to get g-going. Goodbye" I smiled and left the table. Then a man with silverfish hair and brown eyes grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going sweetheart? Stay with me for a bit. We'll have lots of fun." His breath wreaked of alcohol and I became sick just be standing next to him.

"N-no thanks. I r-really have to go." I tried to get my arm free softly, but he wouldn't let go.

"You can wait a few hours. Can't you?" He leaned forward to kiss me. That's when I slapped him hard. My hand print was on his face and then it disappeared when his face got red with anger. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at me.

"Say goodnight you bitch!" He pulled the trigger.

------------

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata POV

"Say goodnight you bitch!" He pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

Shots were heard throughout the saloon. The men and the saloon girls stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the man and Hinata. With so many shots fired, there was smoke where Hinata was standing. The silver-haired man was panting hard like he had just run a marathon. The smoke was clearing up now and he couldn't believe what he saw.

First of all, Hinata was alive. Her dress had a long slit along the left side of the dress where her belt was revealed. She held her gun like a shield which meant she was able to block the gunshots from earlier. Her eyes no longer showed the fake kindness they once had, but now held no emotion except for rage.

"You shouldn't have done that" Her voice was filled with anger even though she looked calm. She changed the direction of the gun so that it pointed to the man, who was now frozen in spot. Then he started laughing and the other men watching started to as well. Even some of the saloon girls were giggling.

"What are you going to do with that gun, missy? Shoot me?" He continued laugh which added more to Hinata's rage.

"You know what? I was going to just kill you and let the others live but…." She pointed her gun up. There, the man could faintly see a pattern of a violet on her gun. In the middle of the violet, were the imprinted letters HH.

The man paled when he saw that. "D-don't tell me y-you're-"He was cut off by Hinata shooting the ceiling and the support beams which made the saloon collapse. She shot everywhere except where she was standing. She ran to the bar and grabbed Shino by the hand as they ran out of the collapsing building.

The last thing she heard was a voice that said "Violet Mist". She ran out of the town with Shino following behind her. It took about 10 minutes for to reach Kiba who was walking back and forth impatiently. He was relieved when he saw Hinata, but was confused when he saw Shino.

"Yo Shino! What are you doing here?"

Shino acted like he didn't hear Kiba. He stared at Hinata with a shocked expression. "That gun…."

"It's a gift I received a long time ago" She said. "Let's go Kiba."

"Wait! You got to tell me-"The next thing he knew there was a gun pointed at his forehead. Hinata stared at him with anger and pity.

"I really don't want to shoot you, Shino. You're a friend to me and Kiba. I want to keep you alive so please pretend you never saw anything. Say that two guys got into fight and accidently shot the support beams and the roof. We have to go Shino. Maybe we'll see you again sometime."

Hinata put her gun back into her belt and mounted her horse. She looked at Shino one more time and laughed a cold laugh.

"Hey, don't look at me that way! You should be happy, Shino! You know what these people say about me. I don't let no one live. You're the first and maybe even the last. Goodbye Shino." With that said, she hopped on her horse and left Shino, Kiba following right behind her.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Just one more day, Sasuke" I heard Naruto say. We were on the deck of the ship, lying on our backs watching the clouds go by.

"Yeah, I can't believe it."

* * *

**Hinata POV**

"We should arrive by sunrise, Hinata" Kiba shouted. I nodded my head and focused on riding Shadow. We've been riding for 2 days straight. I knew that Shadow and Daylight were tired but they were just as determined as we were to get to California.

A new life.

Another chance.

* * *

**Hinata and Sasuke POV**

We're almost there. California.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please leave the ship carefully!" Naruto and me got off the ship and carried our suitcases out of that awful ship. Two whole months on that ship and I hated it. I will never go on a ship again.

"So where so we go now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked me. We looked at our surroundings. There was a town so they might now where a hotel was.

"Let's go into town. I'm sure they'll help us." We walked into the town. It had buildings with signs like 'Saloon' and 'Supplies'. We stopped on the one that said 'Sheriff's Department'. We went in and saw a man with black hair and black eyes in a green police uniform. He had a star with his name on it that read 'Sai'.

"What can I do for you guys?" He asked me. Sai looked at us with a smile that was obviously fake.

Naruto spoke up. "We're just looking for a place to stay in. You know a place?" It's a good thing we learned English before coming here.

Sai spoke up then. "Well there's a hotel about two towns away from here. Be careful though."

I raised my eyebrow "And what should we be careful about?"

He stood up an went to the open door. He closed it and shut the blinds from the window too. He sat down again and gestured that we take a seat too. He leaned forward on his desk to allow him to talk softer.

"They call her Violet Mist. No one knows who she is and where she came from, but she's a dangerous woman. Anyone who has ever seen her has died. She doesn't let anyone live, not even children. Just a couple of days ago, she destroyed a saloon with everyone in it. The bartender survived though, but he says he can't remember a thing of what happened. People say she's coming here to California."

Naruto and me paled. A woman would do all that?

"That's just a rumor though. No one who has seen her has lived to tell the tale. Well, except for that bartender, but that's it. You guys can go now." We stood to leave but as we walked towards the door he said one final thing "Oh and you guys be sure to get a change of clothes. Those fancy clothes will get you molested in no time especially you" He pointed to me.

Now that I think about it, Naruto was wearing an orange buttoned up shirt and black pants with his hat, and I was wearing the same except for my shirt was blue and I had a black coat.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Well, we'll be sure to buy clothes as soon as we get a place to stay. You wouldn't mind lending us some money, would you?"

Sai blankly stared at us until he busted out laughing. We looked at him funny.

"Y-you think that I'm just g-going to give you money. Money doesn't grow on trees. You think you'll just find some on the ground?" He continued laughing and we just looked ashamed. Damn Itachi…

We silently walked out of the Sheriff's Department and ran away. When we finally stopped running, we were far away from the town and in the middle of nowhere.

"Where to now Sasuke?" Naruto panted out. We each carried 3 suitcases so it was a pretty heavy workout. The only thing I could see were green plants with pointy things on them. There was dirt everywhere too.

"We have to ask someone for directions" I said.

"Oh sure. Why don't we ask that cactus over there?!" He pointed to the green pointy thing. So it's called a cactus….

"I see your point but I don't think you have any-" I was cut off by hearing a horse. I turned around and found a black horse running alongside another horse that was brown. It seems that there were people riding them.

"I guess we can ask them, right dobe?" He muttered a yes and we ran towards them. The black horse stopped and a girl stepped off. I couldn't see her face because of the cowboy hat, but she looked hot in her clothes. I saw from the corner of my eye that Naruto was blushing. The man with the brown horse stepped off too and came behind Hinata. He looked at us. His face had two upside down red triangles tattooed on his face. He wore brown pants with brown boots. He had a He had a red buttoned shirt with a blue vest on him. He wore a blue belt and a brown cowboy hat.

"What can we do you folks?" He stated. He looked familiar somehow.

"We wandered if you guys knew where we can find a place to stay" Naruto said. The man smirked at ud and tipped his cowboy hat up, looking at is with his black eyes.

"How much money you got?" He asked. I saw the woman stiffen. How odd…

I spoke this time. "We got 200 bucks. Can you tell us now?" Then as fast as lightning there was a gun pointed at my chest and one on Naruto's too. I looked up to see the girl had her head down so I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew she was frowning. Her midnight bluish hair was swaying in the wind.

"Give us your money" She said coldly. Me and Naruto refused to move. She then pointed it closer to our chests and put her finger on the trigger. I paled.

"If you want to live you'll give us the money!" She screamed. I turned to face Naruto. He looked scared just as I was. There was only one thing we could do. I bent down, opened up my suitcase, and gave my wallet to the guy behind her. Before standing up, I looked up and I felt my eyes widened. Hey eyes were a pale violet with no pupils. If she had those eyes and that kind of colored hair then that would mean….

She grabbed my collar and made me stand up. She fixed her hat so that she would be able to stare at both us.

"I'll let you and your cute friend live but the next time I see you you're a goner." She removed her gun from my chest and walked over to Naruto. She gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him turn red. She went to her horse and rode off with her companion following her. Naruto and I looked at each other like we just saw a ghost. I was the first one to speak up.

"Was that…Hinata?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Was that…Hinata?"

It's a good thing that I lied about how much cash we had. The two thieves only stole a quarter of our money so we still had a good $600. After out little 'encounter' we headed north and we eventually found a town with a small inn. We paid for a 3-night stay and headed off into our room.

The inn was a two-story building that seemed to be the highest thing for miles. When we reached our room that was on the second floor, I opened it to see a spacious room. It had two medium sized beds on each side of the wall and there were two doors on the sides. The one to the left of the door was the bathroom, and the one to the right was a study with spaces to put books in and a desk in the middle of it. It was a small room, but it had a lock so there was plenty of privacy.

We unpacked our things into the chests that were in front of the beds. When everything was done, me and Naruto split up. He went to buy some food for us while I went to gather more information on this "Violet Mist" and get us some supplies. I walked into this thrift store with a man selling hammers and pans and other things. I exited the store and found myself walking into a bar. The outside window showed almost the whole bar. It had a platform that had these girls dancing weirdly yet it attracted me. Music played throughout the whole place. I found a bar on the right side of the place and took a seat on one of the stools. A man with silverfish hair and a bandanna covering his mouth stood before me.

"Welcome to White Fang's Saloon. What can I do for ya?" He looked like he was smiling behind his bandanna.

"I'll take a sip of whine" He nodded and gave me a shot cup with wine. I drank it all down.

"Anything else?" He asked. I looked at him and decided to ask him something that was on my mind.

"Listen…uh…"

"It's Kakashi Hatake. Just call me Kakashi or sensei"

"Well Kakashi, I was wondering if you know anything about a certain girl. I believe her name is Violet Mist." Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone turned around to stare at me and Kakashi. Kakashi looked at me shocked.

"We don't usually talk about her around here. She's a dangerous outlaw."

"I know that, but I'm wondering how that all happened. It seems pretty strange how a woman can be that dangerous."

"She's not just any ordinary woman" A man with shades directed to me. "She's Violet Mist. Some say she was raised by wolves, and others say she's been a murderer since she could walk. We don't know that much about her. We just know her initials on the gun she carried. She has the initials HH." I paled at this. It couldn't be….

"Shino don't scare the boy." Kakashi said. "Just because she destroyed your place and are the lone survivor doesn't mean you can scare newcomers."He turned to face me. "I'm sorry, boy. He's had it rough these past few days."

I stared at the boy. He seemed to be my age. He wore a white shirt and some blue pants. The only thing strange was that we wore black shades over his eyes so his eyes were hidden.

"That's alright. Shino was it? Can I speak to you outside?" He raised an eyebrow but he followed me outside. We went to the back of the saloon where there was no one.

"Now, what do you _really _know about Violet Mist?" Shino seemed to stiffen at my question and looked around to see if we were alone. After he knew we were the only two, he began speaking.

"Most of the rumors aren't true. She's actually very nice when you get to know her."

"And you got to know her?"

He sighed, sitting down on the dirt. "It was in Texas. I owned a saloon in one of the towns. I had pretty good business, and that's when I met her. Violet Mist. I didn't know she was Violet Mist though at that time. She seemed like a regular woman in need of money. She always wore pretty dresses when I saw her and played cards with the men. We used to talk to. She, I, and her friend Kiba were great friends."

"It was a few days ago when she came in again. She played some cards and won so many times. When she was leaving, a man grabbed her and was about to kiss her but she slapped him. He tried to shoot at her, but she took out a gun from nowhere. She shot the roof and the supports and dragged me out of that place. I knew it was her when I saw her gun. The violet embroided pattern with _HH _in it. I was going to ask her to explain when she put the gun to my forehead. She left with Kiba and I haven't seen them since."

The story seemed accurate with what Sai said, but I needed to know one more thing.

"Do you know her real name?"

He hesitated at first, but he seemed to give up trying to not tell me anymore. "She only told me her first name. Her name is Hinata."

* * *

**Very short I know. Please review anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you know her real name?"

He hesitated at first, but he seemed to give up trying to not tell me anymore. "She only told me her first name. Her name is Hinata."

**

* * *

**

**Hinata POV**

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Hinata" Kiba said. I gave him a thank you nod and we continued to ride on. We finally reached another town. The sign read 'Welcome to North Falls'.

We got off our horses and walked around a bit. This one was a little bigger than the other ones we've been to here. It had shops, two hotels, three saloons, and even a clinic. Kiba and I finally decided to stay at 'The Falls Inn'. It was a two floor building and the pay was cheap too.

We entered the room. It was a good-sized room with two beds on either side of the room. To the right of the room was a small stove to cook our dinner and the bathroom was on the other side.

"I'll hide the horses, Kiba." Kiba nodded and I left the hotel. Shadow and Daylight were on the outskirts of the town and I hid them in an abandoned building next to the inn. I left some food for them and left.

The sky was a blackish-blue color that reminded me of my hair. I was walking back to where Kiba was probably sleeping when an arm grabbed me and pulled me to the back of a building. I was pushed to the wall and I saw a pair of arms on either sides of my face.

"Who the hell are you?" I gritted through my teeth. His face was covered by his black, spiky hair. I could tell he was taller than me by an inch, but that didn't intimidate me.

"What in the world are you doing Hinata?" I froze. Who is this guy?

"How do you my name?"

"I've known it for a long time Hinata, or should I say Violet Mist?" I'm pretty sure my face turned white. I quickly compose myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about mister. Now let me go." He laughed a cold laugh and I shivered.

"I guess you don't remember my voice." His arms were by his sides now and he took a few steps back. It was darker than it was a few minutes ago, but the moon shined brightly. His whole body was in the moonlight, but his face was still covered by his bangs. He raised one of his hands to move the hair to the side and I gasped.

"Eyes as red as blood with three black circles in them. The eyes turn that way because of the moonlight. The eyes are usually black as night. Only one family has that ability." I whispered. "You're an Uchiha."

He raised an eyebrow. "You still don't know who I am even after seeing my face?"

"Well there are only two Uchiha that I know. Itachi is two towns away and Sasuke is in Japan." I pondered for a few seconds until a thought came to me. "Unless, you are Sasuke."

"Took you long enough, Hina"

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke POV**

It seems like you finally realized it. I was expecting for her to hug me and stuff but I had a gun pointed at my chest….again.

"Is this a habit of yours?"

"Shut up Sasuke. I want to know how you know about Violet Mist." Her orbs were white with no emotion.

"A little bug told me."

She grinded her teeth. "Shino. I'm going to kill him if I ever find him." She took the gun from me and started to walk away. "Don't follow Sasuke."

**

* * *

**

**Hinata POV**

I can't believe Sasuke's here. It's too dangerous for him to be involved with me, though. I can't save Kiba from this fate, but I can save Sasuke.

I walked to the hotel room and opened the door. I was shocked at what I saw. Kiba had his gun pointed at a blond haired guy and he had a gun pointed at Kiba. They turned to face me and I recognized the blond.

"Naruto"

"Hinata"

"Well, this is getting interested by the second." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Sasuke behind me. I had my gun out and aimed it at his stomach, but it seemed like he pointed one at my forehead.

"I guess it seems that if anyone moves, they die" Kiba said. We all just stared at each other, waiting for someone to move.

* * *

**Me: I think it's the shortest chapter I've ever written but please review anyway!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I guess it seems that if anyone moves, they die" Kiba said. We all just stared at each other, waiting for someone to move.

**Sasuke POV**

"What are you two doing here?" She asked. I stared at Naruto and he had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. I cleared my throat and she glared at me. Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, we're here to-"

"Look for Itachi." I cut him off. I didn't want to tell these two of our real intentions. They're outlaws. Naruto looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I stared at him and gave him the 'go along with it' face. He nodded in agreement.

I looked at Hinata. "I should ask you the same. What are you doing here?" I saw her look at the brown-haired guy and she nodded.

The guy spoke. "Well, you see…." I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I bent forward in pain. I felt someone trip my foot from behind and I fell on my back and I let go of the gun. Hinata was standing in front of me with her gun still pointed at me. I turned my head to find Naruto in the same position as me.

"That's something you don't want to know" Hinata said. "Now, what's the real reason you're both here."

"I don't have to tell you." I said. I'm not giving up my last bit of money to some girl who acts like she's my enemy.

"It seems you don't know the situation you're in, Sasuke." She looked at her companion again. "Kiba, can you do an example?"

Kiba? As in Inuzuka Kiba?

"Sure, Hinata." He removed the gun from Naruto and forcefully made Naruto stand up. "You see," he began. He pulled the safety trigger from his gun and pointed it to Naruto's head. "We let no one live. That's life."

Naruto didn't move, but the fear in his eyes was obvious to anyone. He was in range for his head to be blown off by that gun. I would have even of been terrified. I looked at Hinata to see if she was serious or bluffing. Her eyes said that she was willing to kill Naruto, even if it's just to make a point.

"The real reason. NOW" Hinata said this in a cold, dead tone. Is this the Hinata I really knew from years ago? What happened to her?

"As I said we're-"

"STARTING A BUSINESS!" Naruto blurted out before I could come up with another lie. I glared at him, wishing I could tape his mouth shut.

"Huh? A business? You two?" Hinata's friend (who is apparently named Kiba) said. There was an awful silence until a laugh cut through it. We all stared at each other to find Hinata laughing her guts off.

"A-a business? Why didn't you say that earlier?" Hinata wiped her tears from her eyes and grinned, "You guys won't harm our goals then." I looked at Naruto and he had the same look that I had.

"What are you-"Kiba interrupted me.

"You guys should go to your room now. Someone's bound to complain about the noise we're making." I saw Hinata nod in agreement at this. I had no choice in this apparently so I walked back to the room with a scared Naruto behind me.

Once we were in our rooms, I immediately confronted Naruto.

"What happened? Why were you in Hinata's room? What did you do?" Before I could ask even more, Naruto put a hand up telling me to "shut the hell up".

"I was in the room just after you left. A few moments later, I hear someone fire a gunshot so I come running into the room next to us and I find that guy there cleaning a pistol like it was normal!"I looked at Naruto. Is he serious?

"Dude, this is America. It IS normal to carry guns around. I think it's in the second amendment." Naruto looked at me like I was crazy.

"Whatever. Anyway, I practically knock the door down to see what's happening and rush into the room screaming what happened. Next thing I know, there's a gun pointed at me!" Naruto spoke again, "That guy looks awfully familiar though. That guy…he's called Kiba right?"

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, he does look familiar."

**Hinata POV**

I saw Sasuke and Naruto leave our room and I quickly closed the door. I faced Kiba and asked him what happened. He said that Naruto came barging up and he acted on reflex to point a gun at him.

"You're not lying to me right?" Kiba looked at me and smiled.

"You should know that answer better than anyone. Like the Uchiha, the Hyuuga clan is also talented. You're eyes can tell whether a person is lying or not. No one can lie to you if they try."

"Kiba, I told you this countless times. My eyes can tell if people are being honest but also if they're being honest with themselves. It's a pain." I looked at him and smiled. "I know you're not lying even without activating my eyes."

"Well you should trust me by now Hinata. I mean, master."

I groaned. "Not that again Kiba! We're not there anymore so you don't have to say it."

Kiba's eyes flicked with anger as he remembered that place. He hates that place as much as I do.

"Kiba…" I started. He looked at me and waited for what I was going to say. "We have to leave. I can't have Naruto and Sasuke get into this too. I can't save them if they middle into this."

"Ok, Hinata but where are we going?"

I thought for a moment and I finally decided on a place. "We're going to visit my brother."


End file.
